A Love Like Ours
by Nanna Black
Summary: Pan leaves Trunks, less than a year after their marriage. What happened? Complete.
1. News And A Kiss In A Dark Old Room

Author's notes: I'm reposting this chapter cause I made some changes on it… You know, just to make it longer and more clear.

A Love Like Ours: Part I

The brunette young woamn was standing nervously in front of her parents' house.Today was the day she was expecting. She was gonna tell her parents, Son Gohan and Satan Videl, about her pregnancy.

Unexpectedly, Julie Victoria, her little sister, appeared from inside and ran around her muscled legs. The girl was giggling like someone who was having a lot of fun, and Pan felt her heart to heat up. She remembered when Videl had told her she was pregnant again, fifteen years after Pan. Now Pan was eighteen and Julie was three.

Right after the brunette baby girl, a acquablued girl, named Olivia Anne, appeared and they ran around Pan Briefs. Olivia was giggling also and yelled recognizing her godmother:

"Aunt Panny!"

"Oh, sister!" Julie yelled, happily. She adored her older sister, Julie thought Pan was beautiful, charming, independent and successful.

The young woman couldn't help but giggle of the two little girls, and she caught the two girls into her lap. She kissed the flushed cheeks, and was drowned on a wave of kissing and hugging. Holding tightly the two girls, Pan came inside her parents' home and was greeted by the delicious smell of fried eggs and fried bacon.

She heard a fake surprised squeal:

"Oh, my God! Pan Briefs had really left that castle of hers, to see the mortals" Pan's best friend and sister – in – law joked, glad she had finally remembered they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"Stop all this babyish things" Pan said, giggling. Smiling, Videl caught Julie, while Goten, with his mouth full of fried eggs, got Olivia. "Hey, father, hey, mother"

Gohan looked suspiciously to her older daughter, but got up to hug her. There was something very weird with Panny. He could feel it flowing on her aura. And she was unnoticeably trembling.

"All right, mistress" He finally spoke clearly – "What is the mess? Spill it"

Pan could hardly hide a defeated sigh. Her father knew her very well While she took Goten and her father to a spare room, she said to her mother and Bra:

"Take Julie and Livie to upstairs. Then, after they fall asleep, come and meet us in the library."

The two women did as they were told to and quickly slipped back to the room where Pan said they would be.

"All right, my lady" Gohan broke the silence "What's wrong? I can feel the uneasiness flowing in your aura… And your ki is so incredibly high… What happened now?"

Pan didn't say a word. She just opened her purse and, for the first time, Bra gave a good look in Pan's hand. She gasped, surprisedly:

"Pan… Where are your wedding ring?" Bra asked, noticing the absence of the diamond ring Trunks had given Pan on their wedding day. Then, finally, Pan Briefs let a tear slip down.

But, in the right moment, she regretted it badly. She had promised herself she would never cry because of him. Never. She had cried a lot, in the last forty eight hours, but not now. Not today. Not on the day she had promised herself she was going to start a new life.

She noticed her parents' surprised eyes, and Goten's widely open mouth, and smirked a little. Bra instantly knew what had happened:

"Oh, my sweetheart…" She said, full of anger against her brother. Bra hugged her best friend tightly and protectively, but Pan didn't cry. Her eyes were full of joy when she finally found her voice and gave the greatest news of her life to her little family:

"Mommy, daddy, Bra, Goten… I'm gonna have a baby!" As a preview of everything would be just okay, Julie and Olivia came downstairs, with big smiles on their childish faces.

"Sis" Julie said, pleading Gohan to put her in his lap "I think it would be great if you go upstairs. Livie and I have a surprise for you. More especifically, back to your old bedroom."

Clueless, Pan went to her old bedroom. She opened the door, and felt the sweet and well known smell of sweet vanilla. Her favourite smell. She was buried so deep down on her memories that she didn't feel the familiar purple aura that was glowing shyly on a corner of the room.

"Excuse – me" He said, politely. Snapped back to reality, she turned  to the corner from where the voice had flown and faced the most hypnotic and wonderful blue eyes of the world:

"Oh, no…" She whispered, before two soft lips touched her red ones.


	2. What He Had Done And Bond Feelings

Author's notes: To hotaru420, Hanamaru825  and Panchan, the three first to review A Love Like Ours. Thank You so much for your sweet reviews!

To you, a new chapter! Keep on reviewing!

A Love Like Ours: Part II

After they split apart because of the lack of air, Pan opened her eyes to face Trunks' loved face. How she loved him… Still under the effect of their bond, she smiled a little. Then what she had seen he doing snapped back to her mind. Trembling uncontrolably, stepped back and, before he could say a word, she slapped him hardly in his face:

"Don't you even try to touch or come close to me! I'll never forgive you for what you had done with me! Kiss that bitch! HER!"  She yelled, tears coming back to her eyes "Now, go away!"

Trunks left her silently, but, when he was on her bedroom window, he said, sadly:

"I beg for your forgiveness."

"No" she replied, before she went back upstairs. Tears were flowing on her face and were shining on his sapphire orbs.

Trunks arrived at his bedroom on Capsule Corporation, and laid back on his bed. His eyes kept full of tears. Tears that she, surely, was streaming down. He looked to her used – to – be side on their bed. The king size bed was so huge without her laying back on it, with him.

He remembered what had happened, and made her leaving him.

F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K 

Trunks' secretary, Kelsey Okihido, opened his office's door. She was an ex. top model, who had left modelling to work really hard.

"Mr. Briefs, here you have the papers you have to sign… Now, about the dinner tonight…" She said, trying to sound seductive. 

"Miss Okihido" he replied, sick and tired of her trials of making him betray his wife and only love "I'm married, and I love deeply my wife. I'd love if you give up this thing. Did you understand? I love my wife." He finished, sighing lovingly as he reminded Pan.

Kelsey seemed to understand his statement and leaned to catch the papers he had signed. But, unexpectedly, she kissed him passionately on his lips. Trunks tried to make her let go of him, but, when he succeded, Pan was standing on his door, her eyes full of silent anger and pain. And desappointment.

"Panny" – He said, starting to feel her heartache, her disappointment. Damn bond! "Wait, Panny…" Trunks felt the power flowing in her golden aura. And, horrified, he noticed her brown eyes turn into acqua blue. "Oh, God…" Trunks whispered, between pride and horror.

Pan had turned super saiyajin II. She lifted her hand and punched him hardly on his face. He flew towards the office, till the wall.

"Never" She whispered, her features full of silent tears and pain "Never come close to me again, Trunks Briefs."

And with it she left of his life.

F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.

Bulma heard her older son sobbing softly on his bedroom, where Pan used to sleep with him since they got married. She knew how hurt he was, and also knew how hurt Pan was. She sighed heavily and deeply. Bulma loved Pan as her daughter, and supported her, when she announced she had decided that she was getting divorced from Trunks.

Bulma yelled to her son how he was irresponsible and stupid for not open his eyes for the wonderful strong young woman he had taken on marriage, and didn't believe when he had told her his innossence.

But, when Bulma discovered Trunks wasn't guilty, she went right after that b*tch, Kelsey Okihido, and fired her down. Kelsey knew she couldn't sue the C.C. president, but tried to. Of course, she lost on the first meeting with the judge. Now, Kelsey Okihido was disgraces, unemployed and no one wanted to employ her up. Who was crazy to be against the biggest factory on the world?

Knowing how desperate and worried his Onna was, Vegeta hugged her tightly and lovingly. He was feeling her worries and sadness through their bond. The saiyajin's prince was also worried with his only son. In his way, Vegeta loved Trunks (AN: _Remember when Cell killed Mirai Trunks?_), and didn't want him to suffer. But he also understood Pan's pain and reasons to leave.

"Why?" Bulma whispered, sadly "Why does they have to suffer so much, Veggie?" He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead softly.

"Woman" He said, lovingly "Life has its ways to make humanity strength their love. Trunks wasn't sure of his love for Kakarotto's brat. And she was insecure, because of the baby."

"Baby?" Bulma's acqua eyes lightened up "Vegeta, are you telling me that Pan is gonna be a mommy? And Trunks a daddy? Oh, Dende…!"

"Yep" He admitted, defeated. He knew his wife too well. She wouldn't give up unless she had discovered about their daughter – in – law's pregnancy.

"Oh, Dende!" She whispered, between sadness and happiness. – "Trunks will love it when I tell him… I'm sure he'll get a lot better when I tell him"

"No!" He roared "Don't do this, Bulma. If she doesn't tell him when they met, today, she has her reasons. And you know the brat, he would force her to come back to him despite this isn't her wish right now" Bulma thought a little, but she knew when she had to let go.

"All right" Bulma said, defeated.

"Good." He smirked, satisfiedly. Then he yawned, sleepily "Now, let's go back to bed and have some sleep."

The next morning, Pan and Trunks woke up feeling nausea. They both ran to the toilet and, thank God, arrived there right before they threw up.

She was feeling heavily dizzy. And so was him. She knew why she was like that, but he didn't (AN: _Don't forget they share a bond_). Trunks went upstairs and felt the smelling of fried ham and went back to the toilet.

"Damn nausea!" He said, loudly. In the kitchen, Bulma heard him and chuckled softly.

'Pan is feeling nausea right now… Man, I need to see her!', She thought.

For Trunks, it was going to be a long day.


	3. Pregnant's Wishes And Weird Feeling

Author's notes:

To Akira… Thank you for your reviews. They are really nice… Well, Bra and Goten knew what had happened because Bra is Pan's best friend. And Goten is Bra's husband. So, what did you want?

Well, and about Trunks' nauseas… They're bonded, for Dende's sake! Trunks will wanna eat weird things (pregnant's wishes)… I'm having lots of fun thinking about what make Trunks eat because of the bond… And, please… Don't kill Goten… He is so cute!

To Hanamaru825… Thank you! It's really good to see that you like my plot. If you like ALLO, go read my other fan fic, Can't let this love die (PS: It's CCS. If you don't like, then don't read it! Ok?).

To Panchan… Well, I will rejoin them, but not now… Lemme see… He will suffer a little more… But he soon will discover 'bout Pan pregnancy…

To these, my new chappie!

"Text" – Character talking

'Text' – Character thinking

::Text:: – Bond talking between Videl and Gohan.

(_Text)_ – My notes

Disclaimer: Well… If I were DB/DBZ/DBGT owner, I would make an OVA just about Trunks and Pan hooking up.

Enough! My chappie, please!

A Love Like Ours Part III

Bra arrived at Capsule Corporation. She crossed the doors quickly and went upstairs, to her brother's office. But then Vegeta stopped there. He went to the CC building to search for Bulma. They had talked a little about the visit they were gonna make to Pan, and now he was leaving.

"Hey, daddy."

"Hey, princess" He said, with a smirk. Bra smirked back, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"How are things at home?"

"Nice" He answered "Your baka bro is feeling sick every morning… Do you know why this is happening?" Vegeta faked an innocent face.

Of course Bra knew, but Pan made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone about the baby. Vegeta could feel the doubt flowing in his daughter's aura, so he decided to make things clear:

"Listen to me, princess" He said, straightly "I know about your baka bro's pregnant wife. And so does your mother. But we didn't tell the baka boy! Tell her we're gonna visit her tonight"

Bra's jaw had dropped and her voice had lost its way to outside. But she quickly recovered.

"All right" Bra said "Now, please, let me go inside. I need to see Trunks. And" She smirked evilly, on a way she knew Vegeta was going to be proud of "If I'm right, he will eat this thing I have here" She patted quickly in her lemon green purse. Bra saw a flash of pride running into Vegeta's deep eyes.

Bra went inside her brother's office, and took a big pack of noodles with chayote covered with melted chocolate. Trunks felt the smell and ran back to his table – he was on the toilet, throwing away again what he didn't have on his empty stomach.

"Hey, bro" Bra greeted.

"Bra" He said, sniffling the air "Is that noodles with chayote and covered with melted chocolate?"

"Yeah" She answered, supressing a giggle "Wanna some?"

"GIMME IT ALL!" He yelled loudly, taking the plate of her hands. He started eating the weird food like the hungriest man on the whole world. Bra started to giggle discretely.

On Son's place…

Pan chewed the last piece of chayote with melted chocolate. Her weird wish had made her father wake up at five o'clock in the morning, and now she was satisfied. She burped lowly and went back to her bed. In spite of the hour – it was ten o' clock in the morning – she had quitted her job, after all, she was working on CC. And she didn't want to see Trunks.

Videl sighed between worry and contentness. Her baby was back home… But Videl knew it wouldn't be long. When Trunks discover about their baby, he would fight to have Pan back…

'My God…', she thought. Then she opened her telepathic link with her husband.

::Gohan?:: She said, uncertainly.

::Yeah, hon?::

::Where are you?::

::Working. And you?::

::Home. I finished giving Pan that strange food she had wished this morning::

::Man… She ate all that?::

::Yeah… She went back to sleep::

::But you just want to tell me this?::

::No… Gohan, won't we tell Trunks about the baby? I mean… He will discover soon… Pan chose not running away…::

::What was a very mature choice of hers… No, Videl. We'll stay apart. Pan would not like if we interfere on her lovelife:: He closed the link and she sighed sadly.

Back to Capsule Corporation.

It was lunch time. Trunks was feeling great, since he had eaten all the food he had wished all morning long. At nine o'clock, he had asked Guy, his personal cooker, to make a big pan of frying rice with shrimp soup, and now he was eating it. The food was delicious, like every food Guy made.

All the females who worked at Capsule Corporation were staring seductively at him. Then, a girl with what he thought was around Pan's age, got closer to his table and sat down, a sexy smile on her lips:

"Hey, Mr. Briefs."

He didn't answer.

"Excuse – me… Mr. Briefs, are you okay?" The girl started to worry.

Trunks didn't answer and whispered:

"Pan… I need to see her. Excuse – me."

The girl just stood there, too stunned to leave.

} * }

Hey! Third part. I still don't know how long this will be. Maybe ten part – long, maybe more, maybe less.

Hope you like… Akira, had you liked what I made Trunks eat?

Love…

Nanninha Li (Maybe, Nanninha Li Briefs… Who knows?)


	4. Help Me And A New Pregnant's Wish

Author's Notes

To Akira… Thank you again for your sweet review. I loved it. So nice it was! Well, I was thinking of telling Trunks about Pan's baby in this chapter. What do you think? Tell me on review you send to this one.

To the girls who reviewed, – if you wanna know who they are, go back to last chapter – tons of love!

Oh, this chapter is gonna be a songfic.

Disclaimer: 'Help me' belongs to Nick Carter… How I love him! (_sighs_)

Chapter's code:

_Text_ – Song lyrics.

"Text" – Character speaking

'Text' – Character thinking.

::Text:: – Bonding talk between Gohan and Videl

A Love Like Ours: Part IV

Pan was surfing on net when she heard Nick Carter's song "Help me" playing. She started to sing it along

I wish I could define 

_All the thoughts that cross my mind_

_They seem so big for me to choose_

_I don't know which one to lose_

_When I'm falling down so far_

_I think I'll never see your light_

_Bouncing of off me_

_Shining down here from your eyes_

Finishing the kitchen cleaning up, Videl had turned the microsystem off and Pan shouted from her old bedroom of a single young woman:

"Mom, keep it on!"

"Okay!" Videl answered, turning the microsystem. Pan kept on singing:

Help me figure out the differences 

_Between right and wrong, weak and strong_

_Day and night, where I belong_

_Help me make my decisions_

_Which way to turn, lessons to learn_

_And just what my purpose is here_

In the same moment, at Capsule Corporation office, with no reason, Trunks started humming Nick's song while he was signing some papers:

It's like I have the signals crossed 

_With messages I can't decode_

_Half asleep, never wide awake_

_You know, complete overload_

_I got so much information here_

_And nothing I can really grasp_

_I should know the truth_

_But I'm too afraid so I have to ask_

Back to Son's house:

Bra came into her sister in law bedroom and said:

"I didn't know you liked Nick Carter"

"I don't like him. But I like the song and the video. They're cool" Pan answered and, together, they sang the chorus, happily:

Help me figure out the differences 

_Between right and wrong, weak and strong_

_Day and night, where I belong_

_Help me making my decisions_

_Which way to turn, lessons to learn_

_And just what my purpose is here_

'Why is this woman singing this hell on earth song?' Trunks thought, doubtedly. He was singing 'Help me' just because someone was singing it inside of his mind.

Wanna know you more than anything 

_I need you, in my every dream you're there for me_

_You love me for who I am, no angel, just an ordinary man_

_Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle_

_Trying to understand why I can't, why it's such a riddle_

_Got my eyes crossed, thinking so hard_

_And I know I'm missing the mark_

_Can you help me sort out all this information_

_I'm just racking my brain, paying attention_

_But I'm still lost and, at all cost, I, I, I got to know (got to know, oh,oh)_

Trunks ended singing the song, and so did Pan. They then wished to eat another weird thing: sushi with boiled chayote and raw meat.

'Man…', Trunks thought, 'I think I'll give Guy a vacation when I stop feeling these weird wishes…Or I'll give him a bonus…'

"Mom!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Can you ask dad to bring me sushi, boiled chayote and raw meat?"

"What?"

"You heard it! Can you?"

"Okay" Videl said, defeated. She opened her link with Gohan:

::Gohan?::

::Yeah, Videl?::

::Pan had another weird wish. Very weird, I mean::

::What does she want now?::

::Do you know someone who prepare sushi, boiled chayote and raw meat?::

} * }

Fourth chapter officially finished! Yay!

I don't own Help me. It's Nick Carter's new single of his solo CD, Now or Never (which had finally been released in Brazil).

See you on next chapter!

Nanninha Li.


	5. Bulma Let It Slip Out And Proud Eyes

Author's notes:

I'm so happy about the success of this little love story. I'm sure you will love this chapter, which I dedicate to Akira.

To Akira…: All right. I decided to make Trunks know about his wife's pregnancy in this chapter. And who is better than Bulma to let it slip from her lips????

Chap's code:

"Text" – Character's talking.

'Text' – Character's thinking.

*Text* - Pan and Trunks' bond – talk.

::Text:: – Videl and Gohan's bond – talk.

~Text~ – Bulma and Vegeta's bond – talk.

A Love Like Ours – Part V

Pan ate desperately all the weird food his puzzled father had brought her. When she finished eating, Bra came into courting an older version of herself. After her acqua blue eyes got used with the cozy darkness in the kitchen, Bulma Vegeta Briefs sensed her daughter in law's presence, and nearly yelled when she saw Son Pan Briefs' little belly:

"Oh, God! My baby's grandchild! Trunks's gonna be a father… I'm getting really old…" Bulma said, hopping in front of Pan, putting her hand on Pan's belly "Panny… I'd love if you allowed me to come and see you everyday."

A ball of tears rose to Pan's throat. That was her mother in law. So sweet and motherly as her own mother. Unable to speak because of the tears, Pan noddled firmly. Gohan's older daughter, shakily, took the older woman's hand and placed it a little above her belly button.

Bulma's acqua eyes widened in happiness. Her grandchild was kicking weakily but stably. Pan's eyes watered and Bulma hugged her tighter than Videl would do. Pan cried as a lonely pregnant woman would and, silently, Bra, Gohan and Videl joined their hug.

"Oh, Bulma… You don't look a day older than your twenties!" Videl said, smiling shyly. It was true. Bulma was nearly her fifties, but was as young as she had been when she was twenty. Hugging Pan, she whispered on her daughter in law's ears:

"We love you deeply" Bulma mouthed what everyone was thinking "And he loves you deep inside his heart" She completed. Pan sunk at her statement. Did HE really love her? In spite of everything she had done to him?

After a bittersweet morning, afternoon and evening on Son's place, Bulma came back to her house, to find her husband training on gravity's chamber and her older son was locked in his bedroom, crying because his lost wife.

~VEGETA!~ Bulma yelled through their bond.

~I'm hearing. Don't yell. What do you want, Bulma?~ He said, calmly and panting heavily.

~I'm home. Arrived from Pan's place~

~How is she?~

~More heartbroken than Trunks is. But fine. She is happy because of the baby~

~Good. Did you bring food?~

~Yeah~ Bulma giggled ~Chichi sent you and Trunks tons of her delicious dinner. Come to kitchen to eat it~

~All right~ He closed their link and went to the kitchen.

*Pan?* Trunks said through the bond.

*What, boxer boy?* Pan answered, sleepily.

*Are you okay?*

*Yeah* She answered, yawning. *Man, this ache doesn' leave me since your mother left… TRUNKS!* Pan yelled, panickedly *Send Bulma and Vegeta here! Quickly! Say to them I'm losing water!*

"Mom! Dad!" Trunks yelled, running to downstairs "Pan said to me to tell you she's losing water!"

Bulma paled, and Vegeta powered up to go to Son's place. He left and told her through the bond:

~I'll take Pan to the hospital. You stay home and tell Trunks about her pregnancy… Okay? Calm down. They're gonna be okay~

~Right~ She answered.

"Trunks?" Bulma called her son. He was drowned in his own thoughts, but his mother's voice snapped him back to reality:

"Yeah, mother?"

"Sit down. I ought to tell you something. About Pan."

"What? What is happening to her?"

"When she left you" Bulma started, after Trunks sat down beside her on the sofa "Right after she left you she discovered something. Something very important to you both…"

"Mother" Trunks interrupted his mother "Pan didn't have a cancer, did she?"

"Jesus, no! Her discover was a good thing. Her baby is keeping her alive, after all her pain."

"Her… BABY? Mom!" Trunks yelled, between shock and happiness. Bulma saw that Trunks' sapphire eyes were glowing proudly "I'm gonna be a father!"

Before she could speak anything, he powered up to super saiyajin and left to West City's hospital. His sensitive saiyajin hearing didn't get what her mother was worriedly saying:

"We hope so… I hope so…"

*Pan?* He searched for her through the bond.

*Yeah?* She answered, weakly. He felt a unexpected sadness flowing from her side of the link.

*Don't worry, okay? I'm going. And, please* He said, uncertainly *Don't cry* He wiped some tears that streamed down his face.

} * }

Chapter V officially finished.

I added more powers of bond, like sensing what the mate is feeling, and sensing what's gonna happen with the mate.

Nanninha Li Briefs (born Li)


	6. Closiness, Interruptions And A Bomb

Author's notes:

Goku: Well, she's writing this note to tell you some little things she decided to make clear.

No, Akira, Pan isn't ill. She's fine. Bulma herself decided to say that… well, let's let Mrs. Vegeta explain why:

Bulma: Pan is deeply hurt. If she wasn't pregnant, she would be dead right now… Nanninha had read some dark angsty fics when she was writing last chapter…

Nanninha: Hoe! Hold on a sec! I'm writing a romance! I don't like angsty fics!

Bulma: Well, that's it.

Goku: Now, Pan explains why her baby is kicking weakly.

Pan: Hello! Well, my baby kicks weakly because he or she is too young… I don't have four months yet! But I'm fine, I reassure! I'm fine!

Goku: Now, new chap code!

"Text" Character talking

'Text' Character thinking 

::Text:: Telephatical talking between Videl and Gohan.

~Text~ Telephatical talking between Bulma and Vegeta.

*Text* Telephatical talking between Pan and Trunks.

TEXT Character yelling.

Ages of the guys:

Pan: 18 years old.

Trunks: 21 years old.

Goten: 20 years old.

Bra: 17 years old

With the chapter!

A Love Like Ours: Part VI

Trunks arrived really fast at the hospital. He kept on sending good feelings and strength to Pan, through their link. Her ki was established, and so was their baby's.

'It's quite strong to a two and a half months baby' He thought, pride all over his voice. Waking fast, he got close to a nurse and asked:

"Good morning. I'm looking for Mrs. Briefs" 

"Oh… Pan Briefs, right?" The older woman said. Trunks nodded, his blue orbs shining with worry, pride and, above all, love. "Fifteenth floor, room 1514. Sign here, please"

Trunks signed and went outside. Searching for Pan's ki, he flew till fifteenth floor and finally found her room. He looked inside through the window, and the vision brought tears to his eyes.

Pan was laid on the hospital bed, a needle on a vein. Her black hair was tied on a loose ponytail, and she was pale as Death should be. Videl, Bulma and Vegeta were there, with her. Trunks smiled when he saw a glint of worry in his father's eyes. Then, Vegeta, his wife and Pan's mother left the room and he heard inside his mind:

*Come in, Trunkie*

He giggled listening to the nickname she had given him and came inside. Pan's melted chocolate eyes were glittering with happiness.

"Hey" she said, quietly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Good. Now I'm good. But, Trunks, I was so scared! I needed you right beside me, when I felt the pain… I got so scared" She admitted, and a tear glinted in her eyes.

"Hush… You are fine now. And so is him… Or is she?" 

She giggled, happily.

"Don't know yet. Too young. Three months now…" 

"Oh" He mouthed. The silence impered on the room. She smiled and decided to make him a little surprise:

"Come here" She said, breaking the comfortable silence. He came closer. "Touch here" Pan indicated, putting his hands on her belly, a little below her belly button "I'm gonna hide my ki. Then you will feel a lower ki. It's the baby's"

He nodded, too surprised and astonished to talk. The ki was very strong to a baby of three months. They stood there, in silence, just enjoying the moment. Trunks felt the baby kicking. It was stronger than the last time Pan felt it. She smiled sweetly to his husband and he felt it was the right time to plead for her forgiveness.

"Pan… I…" 

"Hush. Enjoy the moment. We talk when the doctors free me. I'm gonna go back to Capsule Corporation, Trunks. I can't go on without you. I'll need your support" She told him, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Pan! I'm so sorry! She just attacked me! I was left with no chance to defend myself"

"It's okay. I understand it now"

He leaned to kiss her, when they heard a high thump on the room's door. Trunks almost beamed a Big Bang Attack to the door, but they heard Gohan and Goten's voices

"Panny, baby, are you awake?" It was Gohan.

"Open up… Ouch, Gohan! It hurts!" Goten "Oh, right! We brought food! Chichi made it! Going inside"

They opened the door. Gohan rushed to catch the chair beside his daughter and started checking her temperature. Goten took a big chocolate donut off a papel pack and gave it to Trunks.

"Dad… Dad…."

"Hush honey"

"DAD!" Pan yelled "I'm fine! Let go!"

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, doubting.

"Yeah!"

"All right."

"Goten" Trunks said "I pay you a meal on a 'all you can eat' buffet, but only if you leave right now, and take Gohan with you"

Goten's eyes glimmered with the invitation and he turned to Gohan, with a puppy dog look in his face.

"Big bro… I need your help. I'm not feeling good"

"What are you feeling, bro?" Gohan asked, his worry sent instantly to his little brother.

"My energies… They're been drained…" Goten faked a faint and Gohan picked the paper pack up, opened it, took a chocolate donut of it and handed to Goten:

"Here. Eat"

"Thanks…"

"Let's go to the hospital cafeteria."

"Let's" Gohan helped Goten to get up and they left. Trunks got Pan's hand and gently caressed it.

*Soft as ever*

*Thank you* She thanked *Blackmailing as ever. I heard you cheating on my dad*

*Well* He smirked, faking uneasiness *A couple needs time to themselves*

*You're right*

Trunks leaned again to kiss her, but then a loud noise, as a door falling, could be heard.

They turned to the door and saw Kelsey there, with a paper on her hand. Her eyes were glimmering evil fully and she rushed til Trunks. Then, she kissed him passionately on the lips.

*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?* Pan, who was watching everything with no action, regained her mind voice and yelled through the bond.

*She caught me off guard again!* He tried to explain.

*BASTARD!* She yelled and closed their link, fury spread all over her face.

"Okihido" He said, unpolitely "Don't you see my wife is sick? Get out please!"

"But, T – kun…"

"Get out!"

"I have to tell you something…"

"GET OUT!" He yelled, and all the saiyajin's sensitive ears ached. They raced till Pan's place. Trunks' ki was powering up very quickly.

In front of Kelsey, Trunks turned super saiyajin II. She was stunned, but quickly recovered from her shock.

"T – kun" Kelsey said, a glimmer of evil intentions on her eyes "I know you're gonna love what I'm gonna tell you. I'm pregnant"

Five saiyajins and three earthlings yelled, shocked:

"WHAT?"

{ * {

Chapter VI officially finished!

On next chapter – Goku: Hi! I am Goku! Trunks, why don't you kill Kelsey? It's gonna be for the best!

Pan: I'm leaving! Brazil, here I go! Hi, Daniel!

Trunks: Great! Now, a rival! Man, I need vacation! Brazil, here I go!

Goku: The next chapter's gonna be The Fight And A Flight To South America.

Goten: Dad, Pan needs you!


	7. The Fight And A Flight To South America

Author's notes:

To RiceC25, the anonymous girl who almost punched Kelsey til death, Panchan and Akira Gown… Thank you for your great and always nice reviews! I'm really glad to see that you hate Kelsey so much! It means I constructed her perfectly!

To Akira… Okihido is a last name I invented. I don't know if it exists in true Japanese. Thank you for your choice! You left the longest review of ALLO. Thanks for everything! I love you! Kisses Akira virtually on his cheeks.

To the anonymous girl who triumphed on a fight with Kelsey… You know… Pan was so hurt when she saw Kelsey attacking Trunks – kun. But don't worry. They will as soon as possible together.

To Panchan… Here you are: my new chappie! Hope you like this as much as you liked the others.

Love,

Nanninha.

A Love Like Ours – Part VII: A Fight And The Flight To South America.

Vegeta tried to beat Kelsey into a bloody pulp, but had to give it up and give his best to keep Bulma away from Kelsey. 

"THAT B*TCH! RIGHT NOW WHEN EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE SET UP!" She yelled, making the saiyajins' ears hurt in pain.

While that, Gohan, Goten and Uub were trying the hardest they could to calm Chichi, Videl,  Bra and Marron down, but they also were furious and wanting to help Vegeta.

"Okihido… YOU KNOW IT'S A LIE!" Trunks said, furiously, his ki dangerously high.

"No, it's not!" She said, stubbornly, showing Trunks a drugstore pregancy's test. "I'm of a month. I'm so happy. Our first baby, T – kun". She tried to kiss him again, but that was too much for everyone. Before the blink of an eye, Bra, Bulma, Videl and Chichi picked Kelsey up and took her outside.

"Now we're going. Brat, you stay", Vegeta said, coldly. "Pan, don't even try to make him leave. You both need to talk calmly". He closed the door, taking Goten, Gohan and Uub with him.

*Panny, please… talk with me!*

*NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR TALK WITH YOU AGAIN!*

"PAN BRIEFS!" He yelled, tired "I'M INNOCENT AND YOU KNOW THIS. WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CHILDLY?"

"GO AWAY!"

"NO!"

"GO NOW!" She said, her voice lowering dangerously "Go now, or I swear you'll regret the moment you put your eyes on me!"

Sighing heavily, he left. He could feel her ki going dangerously high, and he knew it could be deadly for their baby. Or deadly for him

*I love you* He whispered, through the bond they still shared, closing the door. Alone, Pan allowed her tears welling down her pale faces.

It would be a hard time without her baby's father near her.

A week later, Pan was standing on the airport, with Bra and Marron. The three young women were waiting for their plane. Trunks' wife had decided to run away to some place where his husband wasn't the most known bachelor. It was quite hard, but she finally had found it four days ago: a little city on Brazil's north, called Boa Vista. Fortunately, Bra had a friend living there.

Marron and Bra had decided to go with Pan. It would be easier for Pan to go along with her painful heart, with someone friend beside her.

"Girls, you don't need to"

"We'll go!" Bra said, stubbornly.

"You'll need help, girl! You're pregnant! You can't stay alone! In Brazil!" Marron replied, shockedly "We could go to Italy…"

"Nope! Trunks has lots of friends there!" Pan explained. A young man went close to the girls:

"Gomen and excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation. I'm from Brazil. Where are you going there? Which place?"

"Boa Vista. Do you know it?"

"If I know?" He smiled "I live there. My sister is going to guest a friend of hers from Japan, and I decided to go with the girl"

"Who is your sister?" Bra said, suspiciously.

"Julianna. You can call her Nanninha, if you want it" He said.

"Oh!" Bra said, giggling "You must be Daniel!"

"Yeah. That's my name. Do you know your sister?"

"Of course I do! I'm Son Bra, the friend Nanny is going to guest!"

Daniel shoke Bra's hand, but his black eyes were glaring Pan.

"And you are…?" He asked. Pan started to feel uncomfortable under his look.

"Son Pan Briefs. Nice to meet you"

"Marron Kulilin Uub" The blondie introduced.

"Japan Airlines to Los Angeles, boarding now" A female voice said.

"Let's go, girls" Daniel said, and they walked to the boarding gate.

"Hey Gohan, hey Goten! How are you Where's Bra and Panny?" Trunks asked his friend, who was sparring hardly with Gohan. They were sweating hardly and both were panting.

"They left" Gohan said, focused on blasting a kamehameha.

"What?"

"You heard me. They left almost six hours ago"

"To where?"

"A place in Brazil, called Boa Vista" Goten said, wiping his sweat heavily.

"Thanks" Trunks left quickly.

} * }

Chapter VII officially finished!

Goku: Hi! I am Goku! Pan, you will get into trouble! You're married, girl!

Daniel: Man, I'm in love! I'll ask Pan to marry me!

Trunks: Finally, Boa Vista! Man, I'm tired! But I'm gonna find Pan and fix things all up!

Goku:  The next chapter is gonna be: A Rival For Trunks And Arrving.

Goten: Bra, be back as soon as possible!__


	8. Truth About Kelsey And In Brazil

Author's notes:

To Akira…: Yes, my name is Julianna, and I put myself on the plot, because every plot I read send Pan to Europe or USA. I decided to bring her to Brazil, more especifically, to the city I live, Boa Vista!

But I don't have a brother called Daniel! L _Cries_. I really wanted to have an old bro cool as Daniel. And no, he and 'me' don't know Pan is married. But they will discover quite soon!

Keep on reviewing!

Sorry I didn't update earlier! But I didn't have time!!! Now, to make you forgive me, I'm posting MY NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter Code:

**"Text"- Character's speaking**

**'Text' – Character's thinking.**

**}Text{ - Bonding talk between Trunks and Pan**

**A Love Like Ours – Chapter VII: _Truth About Kelsey And In Brazil._**

Kelsey arrived home after her meeting with her obstetrician. Inside, her boyfriend, Drake, was waiting patiently for her, with a newspaper in his hands:

**"Okay, Kel! Now, tell me: what the heck is this gossip that you are pregnant from that bachelor gaki?"**

**"It's not a gossip, Ake", She said, drinking a big cup of orange juice,**** "I'm pregnant, and made Briefs' wife to believe that the baby is his!"**

**"What the hell were you thinking of?" He nearly yelled.**

**"In money! If I can prove that the baby is Trunks', I'll have money enough to support us all our life without working! I'll live like that b*tch was!" Kelsey said.**

Drake almost jumped near to her, thinking on strangulate her. But her words sank in his mind and he asked, intently:

**"You are putting me on this package, aren't you? After all, I'm the baby's father!"**

**"Of course not! You don't exist in my baby's world. I'm his or her mother, Trunks is his or hers father, and Mrs. Briefs is his or her grandmother He or she will inherit everything the Briefs family has."**

**"Kelsey... I'm its father! If you don't put me on the middle of this, I'll go to the press and tell everyone on the collective interview that you are a liar! This baby is a farce!"**

**"No!" Kelsey yelled, frightened, ****"Don't do this! Okay, okay! I'll give you part of the money!"**

In Brazil...

**"NANNY! (_AN: It's the nickname my friend Andréa Meiouh gave to me)_****", Bra yelled.**

**"Bra!" A brunette girl hugged Bra tightly. She was middle sized, her hair was navy blue and her eyes were big, bright and brown.**

**"Girls", Bra said, smiling, ****"This is Julianna. You can call her Nanninha, or Nanny. It doesn't matter. Nanny, these are my sister in law Pan and our friend Marron"**

**"Ohayo", Nanny smiled ****"I guess you met my brother, Daniel. Hey, bro. Long time no see"**

**"Hey, sis", He smiled, ****"Pan, you are okay, aren't you?"**

**"Yeah, don't worry" Pan smirked.**

**}TRUNKS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!{Pan yelled through her bond link.**

**}On the plane{ He answered, sleepily.**

**}Well, I have to tell you that I have an irresistible man on my feet! Drooling over me{ She provoked.**

**} WHAT?[ It was his turn to yell ****}Pan, you are wearing the wedding ring, aren't you?{**

**}Yeah, but, you know... He doesn't seem to mind with the wedding ring{ Pan said, sensually.**

**"Pan, stop talking telepathically with my bro" Bra whispered ****"Look, Danny is drooling over you!"**

**"I know! I'm making your brother jealous with this!" Pan whispered back, smirking.**

**"Let's go, girls", Marron came close and joined the whispering session ****"Stop whispering. Pan, Danny needs a bib when he looks at you. Is Trunks was there, Danny was a dead man!"**

**"She's making my bro jealous with her power on Danny's reactions", Bra smirked, in a way Vegeta would be proud of.**

**"Stop the whisper backstairs", Nanninha yelled, attracting the girls' attention. ****"Bra, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Bra, this is Nick Carter. Nick, this is Bra Briefs"**

**"Nice to meet you" They said in unison.**

**"So you realized your dream, uh, girl?", Bra said, insinuative.**

**"Bra! Stop this!" Nanninha said, and she blushed deeply red.**

**} * }**

Chapter VIII officially finished.

**In Next Chapter:**

**Goku: _Hi! I am Goku! Pan, stop singing!_**

**Pan:_ No one else comes close to you... No one makes me feel the way you do..._**

**Trunks: _Thank You, Dende! Kelsey miscarried! Thank God, thank Buddha..._**

**Kelsey: _Oh, no! My chance of living comfortably without working!_**

**Goku: _Next chapter is gonna be: _****No One Else Comes Close And Kelsey's Miscarriage_!_**

**Drake: _Now, you b*tch, you will learn what's good for you!_**


	9. Darlin And Kelsey Miscarries Her Baby

Author's notes:

Sorry I didn't update earlier! But I didn't have time!!! Now, to make you forgive me, I'm posting my new chapter!

To Akira: Thanks for your sweet reviews. And don't worry about your reviews' length, I love them how they are! Hey, are you reading my mind? Read down there. I hope you like what I wrote to Kelsey. Now, she is out of scene, I'll give Daniel a little of bad feelings against Trunks. You know he is fallen for Pan!

Chapter Code:

**"Text"- Character's speaking**

**'Text' – Character's thinking.**

**}Text{ - Bonding talk between Trunks and Pan**

Chapter IX – Darlin' And Kelsey's Miscarriage

**A Love Like Ours – Chapter IX: _Darlin' And Kelsey's Miscarriage._**

Twenty – four hours after Pan's arrival on Brazil, Trunks also arrived on the country. He inhaled deeply the hot air on the airport, and opened his telepathical link with his pregnant wife.

**}Pan?{**

She didn't answer, but he could felt, through their bond, the calm she was feeling.

_Baby, can I talk with you?_

_I know something is wrong_

_Things just ain't the same_

_But deep down inside_

_I know you still care_

_So tell me what to do_

_To get things back again_

_The way that they used to be_

Pan could feel Trunks' aura on the country. She also heard him singing on her mind and her eyes welled with tears as she followed the song.

_If your words have meaning_

_If you really care about me_

_Tell me why I can't find love in your heart_

_If you are my lover_

_Or come as a friend to me_

_Tell me why would you turn away from my love_

Daniel noticed Pan's tears and started to worry with her.

**"Panny, are you okay?" He asked, worriedly. Trunks felt the closeness of Daniel and Pan and powered up. Pan also powered up, and started to heat. The warmth heated up her skin and Daniel's arms burnt everywhere they touched her soft skin.**

**"Don't worry" Bra said, quickly ****"I guess it's because the warmth of the country. Pan never left Japan, you know"**

**"Yeah, I'm boiling" Marron attached, quickly.**

Daniel looked at Pan and she said, her voice clear:

**"Don't worry. I'm fine. Pregnancy's swings of mood"**

**"Oh" He said, and smiled.**

_So darlin' tell me what to do to make things right_

_So darlin' tell me what to do to make things right_

_Tell me what to do to make things right_

_If your words have reasons_

_Then they would turn away from me_

_Trying to hide all truth that you might say_

_If you listen to me girl_

_If you know how I'm feeling inside_

_Then maybe you wouldn't shut me out of your life, baby_

In that afternoon, Kelsey was on the city park, on Ginger City (AN: _Remember the first city Cell attacked? That's it, Satan rebuilt it), with her sisters Keri and Sally, her nephew Andrew, Keri's son, and her niece Anna Karenine, Sally's daughter, when she started feeling a sharp pain down her belly. She moaned and ran._

**"Girls, I'm not feeling okay" She managed to say, with her hands on her belly.**

**"Kelsey, aren't you pregnant?" Kerry said, looking weirdly at her sister.**

**"Yeah" Kelsey said.**

**"Then, why are you bleeding so hard, if you are pregnant?" Sally asked, looking at Kelsey worriedly ****"Look at your pants. It looks like you're on your period"**

Alarmed with her sister's question, Kelsey looked down at her white pants and saw a big and red stain of blood. The sharp pain grew into her belly and Kelsey yelled, scared:

**"Girls, take me to a hospital! Quickly! I'm miscarrying my baby!"**

Kerry carried Kelsey in her arms and ran to the car. Fast, Kerry's clothes were dirty of blood. Sally started the engine and they ran to the near hospital. The nurses took Kelsey to a spare room, while Sally dialed Drake's mobile phone number.

After ringing three times, Drake picked it.

**"Drake Horn's mobile phone"**

**"Hey, Dre. It's Sally. I'm in the hospital"**

**"Hey, sis. What's up? How Kari is now? I hope she didn't catch pneumonia again" The year before, Anna Karenine was ill on the hospital, with pneumonia.**

**"No, Kari is okay. It's Kelsey. She is miscarrying her baby"**

**"She can die, it doesn't matter!"**

**"Please, Drake. Come to see her. Even because of the baby" Sally pleaded.**

**"Okay, okay, Sal. Just because you asked me to. If the baby wasn't mine, Kelsey could be dying that I wouldn't go"**

**"Thank you so much" Sally thanked.**

Fifteen minutes after, Drake arrived. He gave a quick peck on Sally's lips and hugged a crying Kerry tightly.

**"Don't worry, Rory. The baby is gonna be okay. I'm sure this is all a mistake"**

A second later, Kelsey's obstetrician went to the waiting room and met Drake hugging Kerry on the waist, while Sally caressed his black spiky hair.

**"Kerry, Sally, Drake" She said, seriously.**

**"Hey. Dr. Jane. How is Kelsey?" Kerry asked, wiping her tears away.**

**"How my baby is, doc?"  Drake asked.**

Jane Seymour sighed heavily and said:

**"Kelsey was very stressed. She is fine now, but she needs to stay quiet for a couple of weeks. She lost the baby, Drake. And I think she never will be pregnant again. She was with a big fever. I'm sorry, Drake.  But she is okay now"**

**"THAT B*TCH!" Drake yelled, furiously ****"She is inutile even to carry and deliver my kid!"**

In Brazil...

Trunks searched for Pan's ki, and found it on a place downtown. He sang while flying till there

_All I'm asking is for a chance_

_To let me love you_

_Girl you know_

_With me is where you should be_

_And if by chance that we should find_

_That it can be for you and I_

_Then girl, I'll try_

_I'll try, oh baby_

Pan sensed someone behind her and, before she could turn back, she was wrapped on two strong eyes. Turning back, she sunk into two sapphire eyes, which were shining with tears

**}Gotcha. I missed you so much{ He said telepathically, before leaning down to kiss her full on the lips.**

**}And I missed you{ She said before she kissed him passionately back.**

_Give anything for your love_

_Tell me how I can make it right_

_Girl, you shall know how I feel by now_

_There are so many ways to love_

_So just open up your heart_

_And I'll find a way_

_Can't you see?_

_All I'm asking for is a chance_

_To let me love you_

_(Can't you see)_

_Girl you know_

_This is where you should be_

_And if I chance that we should find_

_That it can be for you and I_

_Then girl I'll try_

_I'll try oh baby_

**} * }**

Chapter IX officially finished! Ark! This is quite too long! I wrote this in three pages! And I write my chaps in one or two pages.

         **On Next Chapter:**

**Goku: _Hey, I am Goku. What? Twin boys and a girl? Man, Chichi will love..._**

**Daniel: _What? He is Pan's husband? Oh, no, I won't let this guy named Trunks to make Pan cry again._**

**Nanninha / Marron: _Trunks, we're on your side! We know Pan loves you! And we know you love Pan!_**

**Goku:_ Next chapter is: _****Twin Boys And Saiyajin Prince's Little Princess_._**

**Bra: _Pan, now that you are peacefully with my bro... why don't we go back to Japan? I'm missing my husband..._**


	10. Twin Boys And Saiyajin Prince's Little P...

A Love Like Ours

Author's notes:

My tenth chapter! Almost 3,6 reviews for chapter! I have some thanks to make!

Firstly, Thank God for the inspiration He gives me when I sit down to write a new chapter. 

Now, the reviewers. Akira, Panchan, Hanamaru825, the anonymous ones. Thank you for your nice reviews! I hope you liked my last chapter! I worked really hard to type and post it quickly!

Last chapter, I copied an idea I had used on one of the chapters of A Love Like Ours. I think fourth chapter. On the fourth chapter, I worked on the music Help me, from Nick Carter. On last one, I had written on the song Darlin', from Backstreet Boys.

Now, go to the business.

A Love Like Ours – Chapter X: Twin Boys And Saiyajins Prince's Little Princess

Pan smiled happily and widely as she opened up her melted chocolate eyes. Trunks opened his sapphire ones as also and whispered:

"I love you" 

"I love you too" Pan answered. The romantic scene broke when Daniel went close to them and asked, a challenge air in his attitude.

"Excuse me, Pan, but who is he?" 

"My husband and father of my baby" She answered smiling proudly and happily.

"Who?" He asked, unbelievingly.

"WHOA! Congratulations! FINALLY!" Bra yelled, happily. On her way, she loved her brother and Pan as the sister Bulma didn't want to have.

"Thanks, sis" Trunks answered, with a smile where everyone could see how happy and completed he was feeling.

"No. Don't worry. But I'm glad you're together again. You know, bro. That one" She pointed Daniel with her aqua blue head "is attracted to your mate. If you get a little late, I bet you would lose your wife"

"Don't even think about that!" He said, his eyes shining with love and protection.

"Hey, friends" Marron said, "You know, I'm really happy you two are together again. You know, Trunks, Pan was like dead on her soul without you. Thinking about Bra had told me about Saiyajins marriages, I guess you were the same way"

"Sure" He answered "Because of the bond"

"Yep" She nodded. Her mobile phone rang "Excuse me, folks, please. Marron Kuririn's mobile phone. Hey, Uub. I missed you. Yeah, he's with us now. Right, they're together again. Sure, she's here. Give to him. Love you" She stayed silent "Hey, Goten. Long time no see and talk. Yeah, they're back together again. Of course she's here. Okay. See ya" She gave the phone to Bra "Your husband"

"GOTEN!" Bra yelled "Hey love. I'm missing you. How is Liv Anne? Take care of her well, you heard? Say momma and papa I'm okay, and Trunks is okay now. He is in peace with your stubborn niece again. Yeah. Oh, her baby is great. Okay. Love you too. Bye"

"So, how is Liv?" Pan answered.

"She's fine. Missing her mummy, of course. It's the first time I stayed for such a long time away from her. But she's okay, Chichi is cooking for them"

"Yummy, how I miss Chichi's food!" Said Pan.

Nanny and Daniel were a little afar, not understanding anything. After all, Trunks, Pan, Bra and Marron were talking excitedly on Japanese. She broke the babbling and said:

"Excuse me, but Pan, will you stay here?" 

"Oh" Pan looked at her husband, doubtingly "Dunno. Maybe yeah. Maybe not."

"Sorry, sis" Bra said "I know it's your marriage crisis, but I'm really missing my baby girl and my husband. And I guess momma and papa are anxious to see you and their grandchild"

"Bra made a point" Marron said "I think we should go back. I'm missing Uub and my old parents"

"Yeah... Pan, let's go back?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah! Let's! I'm missing my little sis!" 

"Thank you, Nanna, thank you, Daniel." Bra thanked. Trunks flew till Nanna's home and encapsulated all the girls' stuff. Using instant translocation, they arrived at Capsule Corporation's backyard, while Vegeta was making barbecue.

"Hey, dad. I got her back"

"Hello, Pan. How the babies are?"

"BABIES?" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah" Vegeta smirked "Two boys and a girl. I think you will deliver first the boys, making then the girl the youngest"

"Well, I had chosen a female and a male name. Kayli Blouse for the girl and Trunks Patrick for the boy. Now, I have to choose a name for another boy! Gosh!" Pan sighed, defeated.

"See the positive side, heart. You were raised by men. You know how they think, what they like" Trunks said.

"Hey, Trunks, you're right! Raise a girl? Me, who was raised by men? It will be a challenge! Great!" Pan smiled proudly.

"Son, have you taught her how to feel the babies' kis?" Vegeta asked to Trunks.

"No, dad. I didn't have time" Trunks answered, sincerely.

"Why didn't I get surprised?" He sighed and instructed "Pan, low your ki until the limit"

Pan did as he told her so. Trunks and her felt a ki too high for three babies. One of the three was stronger. Pan and Trunks looked interrogatively to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked satisfied.

"Good" Feeling the eyes on his back, Vegeta roared "The girl is the strongest"

"Dad, her name is Kayli Blouse" Trunks warned Vegeta, smiling happily.

Pan exchanged looks with Trunks and said, proudly.

"My little Kaali"

"BABY!" They heard someone scream. Which hurt the sensitive saiyajin's hearing. Pan felt someone hugging and lifting her tightly. She lifted her eyes and saw her teary mother and father.

She looked at her husband and had to suppress a laugh. Bulma was locked around Trunks' neck, making him breathe hardly.

"Bulma, let him go" Someone roared. It was Vegeta "The same to you two, Gohan and Videl. She need to breathe, because of the babies"

"BABIES?" Videl and Bulma squealed, yelling.

"STOP YELLING!" Vegeta yelled, furiously. His ears were aching "Yeah, women, babies. Triplets. Twin boys and a little girl"

"Kayli Marie, Trunks Patrick and Malik Vegeta" Trunks said.

"MALIK?" Pan said.

"Yeah. I like the name Malik. You chose Kayli Blouse and Trunks Patrick. I was thinking on this male name before we broke up" Trunks explained.

"Okay" Pan accepted, smiling widely "I'm the proud mother of Trunks Patrick, Malik Vegeta and Kayli Blouse Son Briefs"

} * }

Chapter X officially finished!

On Next Chapter:

Goku: Daniel is on Japan? Looking for Pan? Man, it won't end well.

Daniel: Let's go, Pan! I'll make the Pope annul your marriage!

Pan: This pain again? Man, I'm losing water! But I'm only six months! I can't deliver now! TRUNKS!

Goku: The next chapter is Kidnap And Premature Delivery.

Trunks: If something happens with my wife or my babies, I'll kill that bastard!


	11. Frustrated Kidnap And Premature Delivery

**Author's notes:**

Hey boys and girls who reviewed my story! Sorry I posted that really late, but I'll make thing clear right now:

I'm writing a BV in my mother language (Portuguese, if you didn't know), and I had a writer block! Even on **A Love Like Ours**! _Starts to cry. Trunks appears._

_Nanninha: _T… Trunks?

_Trunks:_ Hello, Nanny. Don't cry, they love you the same way they loved before.

_Nanninha (still crying):_ I didn't update on the week I promised to…

_Pan appears._

_Pan:_ C'mon, girl, we really understand you. It's really hard to write. C'mon, let's start with this. And, thank you for the great names you chose. But can we call the girl Cinna?

_Nanninha nods._

_Pan:_ Oh, Nanninha told this chapter is to son gomay goku videl (or something like that) and to Akira Gown. She really hope you like this chapter, it's the longer she had written on all her carreer of fan fiction writer.

**A Love Live Ours: Chapter IX – Kidnap and Premature Deliver.**

Life was being good with Pan Briefs again. She was pregnant, she was again with the man she had ever loved. He had ever been faithful to her, but she was too full of pride to see that. To ask him to forgive her. Thank Dende they had bonded.

The bond. Because of the crisis they had gone through together, it had grown up and was stronger. No one could separate them now. Well, maybe in flesh, but not in thoughts.

She woke up a little late that morning, and yelled when she saw the hours on the alarm clock:

**"DAMN! Trunks, wake up!"**

**"WHAT?!"** He yelled, assuming a fight stand **"Where is him? Where's the enemy?"**

**"TRUNKS, WAKE UP NOW!"** She yelled. He opened his sapphire eyes and smiled sheepishly for her.

**"Hey, darling. How are you four?"**

**"We're okay! BUT YOU ARE LATE!"**

**"KUSO! Mother will kill me! I promised I won't be late today!"**

**"Okay, calm down and go. I'll wait here. See you when you com back"** She said, calming down.

He got ready and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you" 

**"I love you too. Now, go"**

**"Will you be okay? Don't I have to call Bra to stay with you?"**

**"No, love. Go. You're late, and I need you alive, when the time arrives"**

But something inside him was telling him to stay. Something inside him was telling him that he had to call Bra, even secretly, and ask her to stay with Pan.

'Again these thoughts. She'll be okay. She's strong enough to take care of herself'

**"Well, if you are okay"** He said, and she smiled **"I'm going. See you on lunch time, if I didn't escape later"**

**"Okay. Bye"** She answered.

Trunks left flying on the space. Before he could reach his office, he stopped at Paozu Mountain, and knocked his daughter's home.

**"Hey, bro"** Goten said.

"Pal, I know you missed your wife a lot, but I really need her to stay with Pan"

**"Sorry Trunks"** Goten said **"Brazil's weather affected Bra in anyway. She's feeling dizzy right now. I guess she cannot be with Pan today"**

**"Okay"** Trunks said **"Tell Bra I was there and tell her I really wish she can recover quickly. Bye"**

**"Bye, my friend"**

Daniel arrived at Narita International Airport. He had finally arrived. She was there, waiting for him to rescue her. He remembered how hurt and vulnerable she was, when she arrived on his country.

**"Don't worry, Pan chan" **He whispered **"I'm here and I'll take you away from that dumbass"**

Trunks felt a pain on his heart, and his mind went to his home. He had to call and ask Pan if everything was okay.

**'No'** He thought **'I had to go home and stay with her'**

He stood up and opened his window. But his mother arrived on his place and yelled:

"DON'T EVEN TRY ON DOING THAT! NOT TODAY!" 

**"Momma, Pan needs me. I'm feeling. Someone will hurt her…"**

**"Pan is grown up sufficiently to take care of herself. But I need you here, helping me! You're the president, for Dende's sake"**

**"Okay"** He sighed, but opened his telepathical link with his loved wife:

**{Hey, Panny hon}**

**{Hey}** She answered, seeming sleepy.

**{Were you sleeping?}**

**{No. Don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I'm feeling tired. These babies are heavy, you know?}**

**{Oh… Then go have a little rest. I'll be home earlier today, right?}**

**{Can't you come right now? I'm feeling someone is thinking obsessively on me}**

**{YOU FELT IT?}**

**{Yeah, and I'm really scared. He is a bad person, you know?}**

Trunks frowned, and Bulma noticed:

"STOP TALKING WITH PAN! CONCENTRATE YOURSELF!" 

**{Ugh, my ears are aching… Is Bulma there?}** His wife asked.

**{Unfortunately, she is. See you later, honey}**

**{Okay}** She said and closed the link.

**[Let the boy go]** Vegeta said inside Bulma's mind.

**[Why?]**

**[Someone will hurt Pan and the triplets]**

**[No, Vegeta, he has to work. I need him here]**

**[LET HIM GO, OR PAN AND THE TRIPLETS WILL DIE!]** Vegeta yelled, furiously.

Bulma shrugged and whispered:

"After we finish this, you can go" 

**"Really? Thanks, momma!"** Trunks greeted, and restarted working more happily.

Daniel arrived at Pan and Trunks' place, and hit the door bell. He heard her saying **'Hold on'**, and opened the door:

"Daniel? Hey! Come in, guy. How is Nanna?" 

Daniel took a gun off of his backpack.

"C'mon, Panny. Let's go. I'm sure that f*cker is keeping you trapped. I'm here to rescue you"

**"Daniel, wait. I'm happy, I love my hus…"**

**"C'mon, or I'll use this thing!"** He roared.  Pan shrugged and followed him, but opened his bond link with Trunks:

**{TRUNKS! HELP! DANIEL IS KIDNAPPING ME!}**

**{WHO?}**

**{DANIEL! BRA'S BRAZILIAN FRIEND'S BROTHER! C'MON, SAVE ME!}**

He powered up and sped off of the office. Bulma looked aggressively at him, but then heard Vegeta roaring inside her mind:

**[Bulma! Call the cops and send them to Pan's place! Some stupid Brazilian gaki is kidnapping Pan up!]**

**"OH, MY GOSH! HELL, NO!"** Bulma yelled

**[DID YOU WARN GOHAN AND GOKU?]**

**[Yeah. They're going there and so am I. See you later]**

Daniel was crazy, Pan thought. She was the powerful woman on the Universe. She could kill him easily. But he had a gun, and she couldn't stop thinking he could shoot a bullet before she could avoid him to.

"Okay, Daniel. Listen. You're mindly sick. I understand. But you need to let me go. I have a powerful husband, a powerful father, a powerful father in law and a superpowerful grandfather. They can kill you easily"

**"Pan, Pan. You don't love your husband. He betrayed you"**

**"Liar. That b*tch caught him off guard"**

**"Who told you?"**

**"I know. I know my husband, he loves me"**

**"We're here"** he stopped the car and she faced the oldest house on Japan. **"Our love nest, darling"** He cared her cheek **"Come in and see how beautiful it is"**

**"You're crazy"** She said.

"Control the tongue, Pan… You don't want your baby to be dead, do you?"

**"No" 'But they can heal themselves'** Pan thought. **"Okay. Here I go"**

Trunks started to feel desperate. Pan was alone with a crazy man, who had a gun. His father and Pan's father tried to calm him down, but he was too worried to that. He was supersaiyajin second level, and Gohan whispered to Vegeta:

"Angry as he is, I guess he can easily reach supersaiyajin level three" 

**"You think so?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Well, I would be more worried than he is, if some crazy guy kidnapped my mate"** Vegeta said. **"Boy, you have to open up your link with your mate. Make her tell you where she is right now"**

**{PAN! Pan! Are you okay}**

**{Trunks, where the hell are you?}**

**{Waiting for the cops momma called}**

**{Don't! COME RESCUE ME! He'll write Dende a letter to make our marriage anulled}**

**{OKAY! GOING}**

Then, Trunks felt a strong pain down his belly button.

**{Pan, are you okay?}**

**{Trunks… I guess… I guess it's TIME! Ouch, man, this hurts!}**

**{But, Pan, you're six months. You can't deliver right now, it's too early}**

**{Trunks, I'll never let you touch me again! Ouch, ouch, this hurts! C'mon, come here!}**

**{Okay}**

**"Papa, Gohan, Pan will deliver"** Trunks told them. He was extremely nervous and pale.

**"WHAT?"** Gohan yelled **"She's six months, it's too early to deliver! The babies will now be healthy"**

**"I know, I know, but she will"**

**"YOU DON'T THINK, DO YOU, GOHAN?"** Vegeta roared **"Pan and Trunks are a saiyajin, and saiyajins babies need six months to be ready to come to the world"**

**"But Videl delivered with nine months"**

**"You're half saiyajin, and Videl is totally earthling. It's natural. But Trunks and Pan's triplets are full saiyajins"** Vegeta cleared.

**"Okay… Make her convince the stupid to take her to the hospital"** Vegeta said.

{Pan, papa told me to tell you to convince the son of a b*tch to take you to the hospital}

**{Okay}**

**"Daniel… I think you have to take me to a hospital"**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm delivering, your idiot! GO! OUCH, THIS HURTS! THIS HURTS! OUCH!"**

**"OH, MY GOSH! OKAY! LET'S GO!"**

**{Trunks, we're going}**

**{Okay. Tell him to take you to Mother And Baby Japanese Hospital, you have a spare room there}**

**{Right… Ouch, Dende, this hurts}**

**"Daniel, I have a reserved room at Mother And Baby Japanese Hospital. Take me there"**

**"All right"**

When Daniel arrived at the hospital, Trunks was there with the cops and their families. Bulma, Chichi, Bra and Videl had hardly controlled Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Gohan to make them stop beating Daniel into a bloody pulp. Trunks was too worried about his and Pan's triplets to think about it.

Twelve hours after, three healthy babies were on the hospital's nursery. Daniel was there, too. But as a patient, because, after the triplets were born, Trunks beated Daniel into a bloody pulp.

Son Pepper Briefs was a little copy of his father. His hair was lavender coloured and his eyes were bright dark blue, like sapphire. He was the oldest, because he was born first.

Son Salith Briefs was a little copy of his mother. His hair was black and his eyes were melted dark chocolate coloured. He was the middle baby.

The only girl of the trio was a little mix of Trunks and Pan. She had black hair and white skin, but her eyes were big and bright cerulean blue. Vegeta could hardly hide his pride with his triplets grandchildren, while Goku was smiling widely, looking curiously to his grandgrandchildren.

**"Mama…"** Julie Victoria asked his mother **"Who are they?"** She pointed to Pan's babies

**"Well, dear. They are Pan's children"**

**"Are they my children too, mama?"** The little girl asked, innocently. Videl laughed.

"No, honey. They're only Pan's babies" 

**"Are they my bros, mama?"**

**"No, Julie. You are their aunt. You have to take care of them, like Goten took care of Pan"**

**"Uncle Goten was Pan's babysitter?"**

**"Yeah, and so was Trunks"**

**"Mama, can you have another baby?"**

Videl blushed and looked at Gohan, who was deep red. Everyone laughed at their embarassed faces, and Videl answered:

"Ask your father, Julie" 

**"Momma"** Asked Olivia Anne **"What are they?"**

**"Uncle Trunks and aunt Pan's babies, honey"** Bra answered, picking her daughter up.

**"Momma, why are they so little?"**

**"They are very young, Liv"**

**"Momma, can you have another baby?"**

**"Maybe"** Bra answered, looking sheepishly at Goten **"Who knows?"**

On Pan's room.

She was sleeping peacefully and beautifully. He couldn't help but stare at her, admired how beautiful motherhood turned her.

'No one will take you away from me' He said, kissing slightly her cheeks. 

        **'No one'**

**{ *{**

Chapter XI officially finished.

Vocabulary:

**Kuso: **Damn.

**Gaki: **Guy.

I was thinking about the next one being the last. I'm having no ideas. What do you think?

Read and Review.


	12. On Mother's Day, a Breakfast Party Part...

Author's note: Sorry I didn't update earlier, but… Man, my life is upside down! My mother fired our housekeeper and I had to assume the house. It means that now I clean, cook, wash, iron… How exhaustive!!!

I also had the worse writer block of my short career… I sat in front of my little notebook, wrote this and… nothing! Nothing came to my mind… I almost jumped from my window! I had to wirte somethig, and I decided to write a little breakfast party. You know how Bulma loves to party.

Warning: Next chapter gonna be epilogue.

To Son Gomay Goli Videl: Here you have the new chapter! I really hope you like… If you don't… (_Clench hands into fists_)… I'm make Goku in supersaiyajin form, level four, go after you…! I swear!

A Love Like Ours: Chapter XII – On Mother's Day, a Breakfast Family Party (Part I).

This scene happened on a rainy weekend day of May… Talking more clearly, it happened on a rainy second Sunday of May. Three little shadows ran silently, protected by the darkness of the living room.

The smaller of the shadows complained, whispering furiously:

"Brothers, I think Guy won't like we playing on his loved and precious kitchen!" She said, and mimicked the old cooker "Triplets, don't make me warn you twice: don't play or mess with my kitchen" She giggled, shaking her long ebony hair.

One of the shadows, a boy, was smiling and pleaded:

"Kaali*… He will NEVER discover… Never if you do not open your mouth" He shaked his short lavender hair and blinked his sapphire eyes "If you don't wanna make it for us… Make it for mommy… It's her day…"

"But… daddy had already told up not to mess with Guy…" She hesitated "Let's wait daddy… Pwease, boys…" She pleaded.

"Kaali… Wanna know something!" The other boy said, his black eyes shining with fury "You're a coward! Shut up!"

The boy regretted instantly to tell his sister to shut up, cause her cerulean eyes fulfilled with tears and an aggressive cold voice could be heard by the triplets:

"BOY!" An old man roared, and the girl's face lightened up "Do never tell the saiyajin's princess to shut up…" He completed "NEVER!"

"But, grandpa" said the boy who told the girl to shut up "She's always complaining, always trying to be the right girl…"

"Grampa" said the first boy "How couldn't we sense your presence? You're quite too strong…"

"Malik" Vegeta said, satisfiedly "I was supressing it… But you could still feel it" He sighed deeply and hugged Kaali "Unfortunately, my stupid son didn't put inside you the love of fighting. But this little girl" He stroked her hair "felt me easily" He looked deeply into her blue eyes "Didn't you, Kayli?"

Kayli Blouse, caringly nicknamed Kaali by her brothers, smiled when she reconigzed the pride into her grandfather's eyes.

"Yeah, sensei" She smiled "Your presence was low, but you didn't suppress it low enough so you couldn't be sensed"

"Grampa" Malik started again "Why did you call Kaali the saiyajin's princess?"

"Yeah…" Said Patrick "I thought aunt Bra was the saiyajin princess…"

"Stupid brats!" Vegeta roared and Kayli giggled "Bra is the princess because I'm the king, but Kayli is the princess because she is the prince's daughter" Explained the older warrior.

"DADDY!" The girl yelled, running to a tall shadow on the stairs. The boys restarted to complain, but shut up very quickly when they saw the menacing face of Vegeta.

Trunks put Kayli on his lap and admired the boys, which were fighting with frying pans, boiled water… He decided to order the mess, because the old Guy would die when he saw the dirty state the ginger twin boys of his boss had left his precious kitchen.

"Okay, boys… Enough!" He turned to his father "And, you, dad, stop protecting Kaali. Take her upstairs. I need some time alone with my boys"

"Not fair, daddy" Squealed Kayli "You always ask grampa to take me when you talk with the boys" Big tears brightened on the sapphire eyes of Kayli, and Trunks could have sworn he saw a little copy of his sister Bra. His sons were glaring at him expecting what he was going to do and, for his disappointement, Kaali won again.

"Okay, so, Kayli. Come with us. Father, make sure Pan won't wake up soon" He demanded to his father. Vegeta nodded, silently, and Trunks and his triplets left. Kayli smiled triumphantily to her brothers as she followed her father. 

Trunks crossed the door with the three projects of saiyajins right behind him, and on the front yard they met Olivia Anne, Julie Victoria and Jordan Nickolas, the younger son of Bra and Goten. Cinnamon laughed as Olivia complained to Julie how boring was to baby sit her little brother. Julie was laughing and answered Olivia:

"Yyou know, my sister always told me that the days Trunks and uncle Goten babysat her were the most enjoyable of her life"

"Oh, but dad is funny. He seems like a bit dumb and that's what makes him charming"

"Hey, Julie, Anne" Kayli said gingerly as she picked Jordan up "Hello Jordy. How are you?" She asked to the one – year – old boy.

"Hey, Kaali" The teenagers answered. Then, Olivia's black eyes brightened and she asked Kayli:

"Kaali, you have a great relationship with Jordan. Can you baby sit him for me tonight" Then she blushed "You know, I'll meet Will…"

"I'm sorry, niece, but" a male voice interrupted Olivia "I need my little girl tonight" Kayli lifted her eyes to her father and he blinked an eye "I'll spar tonight with Vegeta, Kaali. Had you forgotten?"

"Oh, yeah!" She answered.

Trunks smiled and turned to Julie:

"Julie, who is gonna bring Chichi, Videl and Bra?"

"Grandma is there, her eyes are covered, and so does Bulma. Dad will bring mom, and uncle Goten is gonna bring Bra, brother in law" She smiled, happily. She remembered how she never liked when it was the day that Trunks was going to baby sit her. Only because then Pan was always kissing him, or they were making up.

"DAD!" Yelled Malik "Grandpa said mom woke up!"

"Already? But Bra and Videl aren't here" Trunks said, worriedly.

"Here we are, Trunks" Goten and Gohan said as they landed softly in front of Trunks.

"Okay. Malik, cover your mother's eyes, and tell Patrick to bring her until the door. Then, Kaali, you receive her there and give her to Malik. You, Malik, bring her til here, give her to me, and you three run to the stage, so you can show her your transformation" Malik yawned. He didn't like to fight, but her mother pleaded to him to spar with Trunks so he could reach supersaiyajin level.

"Okay" Malik said, as he ran to tell his brother what to do.

"Hey, mommy" Patrick said, sheepishly.

"Hey, Patrick" Pan answered, brushing her long black hair "How are you, honey?"

"Good, mommy. Can I make a game with you?"

"Yeah, honey. What is it?" She said as she felt her eyes being covered and saw anything but darkness "Patrick, don't let me fall!" She threatened, just to make her son feel protective, because with her saiyajin heritage, she could block the obstacles easily.

"Don't worry, mommy" He laughed silently  'Mommy will fall dead on her tracks when she saw what father had spent the whole month planning up' He thought.


	13. On Mother's Day, a Breakfast Party Epil...

**Author's note:** Sorry I didn't update earlier, but… Man, my life is upside down! My mother fired our housekeeper and I had to assume the house. It means that now I clean, cook, wash, iron… How exhaustive!!!

I also had the worse writer block of my short career… I sat in front of my little notebook, wrote this and… nothing! Nothing came to my mind… I almost jumped from my window! I had to write something, and I decided to write a little breakfast party. You know how Bulma loves to party.

**Warning:** Next chapter gonna be epilogue.

**To Son Gomay Goli Videl:** Here you have the new chapter! I really hope you like… If you don't… (_Clench hands into fists_)… I'm make Goku in supersaiyajin form, level four, go after you…! I swear!

A Love Like Ours: Chapter XII – On Mother's Day, a Breakfast Family Party.

This scene happened on a rainy weekend day of May… Talking more clearly, it happened on a rainy second Sunday of May. Three little shadows of eleven years old triplets ran silently, protected by the darkness of the living room.

The smaller of the shadows complained, whispering furiously:

**"Brothers, I think Guy won't like we playing on his loved and precious kitchen!"** She said, and mimicked the old cooker **"Triplets, don't make me warn you twice: don't play or mess with my kitchen"** She giggled, shaking her long ebony hair.

One of the shadows, a boy, was smiling and pleaded:

**"Kaali*… He will NEVER discover… Never if you do not open your mouth"** He shaked his short lavender hair and blinked his sapphire eyes **"If you don't wanna make it for us… Make it for mommy… It's her day…"**

**"But… daddy had already told up not to mess with Guy…"** She hesitated **"Let's wait daddy… Pwease, boys…"** She pleaded.

**"Kaali… Wanna know something!"** The other boy said, his black eyes shining with fury **"You're a coward! Shut up!"**

The boy regretted instantly to tell his sister to shut up, cause her cerulean eyes fulfilled with tears and an aggressive cold voice could be heard by the triplets:

**"BOY!"** An old man roared, and the girl's face lightened up **"Do never tell the saiyajin's princess to shut up…"** He completed **"NEVER!"**

**"But, grandpa"** said the boy who told the girl to shut up **"She's always complaining, always trying to be the right girl…"**

**"Grampa"** said the first boy **"How couldn't we sense your presence? You're quite too strong…"**

**"Malik"** Vegeta said, satisfiedly **"I was supressing it… But you could still feel it"** He sighed deeply and hugged Kaali **"Unfortunately, my stupid son didn't put inside you the love of fighting. But this little girl"** He stroked her hair **"felt me easily"** He looked deeply into her blue eyes **"Didn't you, saiyajin's princess?"**

Kayli Blouse, caringly nicknamed Kaali by her brothers and parents and grandparents, smiled when she reconigzed the pride into her grandfather's eyes.

**"Yeah, sensei"** She smiled **"Your presence was low, but you didn't suppress it low enough so you couldn't be sensed"**

**"Grampa"** Malik started again **"Why did you call Kaali the saiyajin's princess?"**

**"Yeah…"** Said Patrick **"I thought aunt Bra was the saiyajin princess…"**

**"Stupid brats!"** Vegeta roared and Kayli giggled **"Bra is the princess because I'm the king, but Kayli is the princess because she is the prince's daughter" **Explained the older warrior.

**"DADDY!"** The girl yelled, running to a tall shadow on the stairs. The boys restarted to complain, but shut up very quickly when they saw Vegeta's menacing face.

Trunks put Kayli on his arms and admired the boys, which were fighting with frying pans, boiled water… He decided to order the mess, because the old Guy would die when he saw the dirty state the ginger twin boys of his boss had left his precious kitchen.

**"Okay, boys… Enough!"** He turned to his father **"And, you, dad, stop protecting Kaali. Take her upstairs. I need some time alone with my boys"**

**"Not fair, daddy"** Squealed Kayli **"You always ask grampa to take me when you talk with the boys"** Big tears brightened on the sapphire eyes of Kayli, and Trunks could have sworn he saw a little copy of his sister Bra. His sons were glaring at him expecting what he was going to do and, for his disappointement, Kaali won again.

**"Okay, so, Kayli. Come with us. Father, make sure Pan won't wake up soon"** He demanded to his father. Vegeta nodded, silently, and Trunks and his triplets left. Kayli smiled triumphantily to her brothers as she followed her father. 

Trunks crossed the door with the three projects of saiyajins right behind him, and on the front yard they met Olivia Anne, Julie Victoria and Jordan Nickolas, the younger son of Bra and Goten. Kayli Blouse laughed as Olivia complained to Julie how boring was to baby sit her little brother. Julie was laughing and answered Olivia:

**"Yyou know, my sister always told me that the days Trunks and uncle Goten babysat her were the most enjoyable of her life"**

**"Oh, but dad is funny. He seems like a bit dumb and that's what makes him charming"**

**"Hey, Julie, Anne"** Kayli said gingerly as she picked Jordan up **"Hello Jordy. How are you?"** She asked to the one – year – old boy.

**"Hey, Kaali"** The teenagers answered. Then, Olivia's black eyes brightened and she asked Kayli:

**"Kaali, you have a great relationship with Jordan. Can you baby sit him for me tonight?"** Then she blushed **"You know, I'll meet Will…"**

**"I'm sorry, niece, but"** a male voice interrupted Olivia **"I need my little girl tonight"** Kayli lifted her eyes to her father and he blinked an eye **"We'll spar tonight with Vegeta, Kaali. Had you forgotten?"**

**"Oh, yeah!"** She answered.

Trunks smiled and turned to Julie:

**"Julie, who is gonna bring Chichi, Videl and Bra?"**

**"Grandma is there, her eyes are covered, and so does Bulma. Dad will bring mom, and uncle Goten is gonna bring Bra, brother in law"** She smiled, happily. She remembered how she never liked when it was the day that Trunks was going to baby sit her. Only because then Pan was always kissing him, or they were making up.

**"DAD!"** Yelled Malik **"Grandpa said mom woke up!"**

**"Already? But Bra and Videl aren't here"** Trunks said, worriedly.

**"Here we are, Trunks"** Goten and Gohan said as they landed softly in front of Trunks.

**"Okay. Malik, cover your mother's eyes, and tell Patrick to bring her until the door. Then, Malik, you receive her there and give her to Kaali. You, princess, bring her til here, give her to me, and you three run to the stage, so you can show her your transformation"** Malik yawned. He didn't like to fight, but her mother pleaded to him to spar with Trunks so he could reach supersaiyajin level.

**"Okay" **Malik said, as he ran to tell his brother what to do.

**"Hey, mommy" **Patrick said, sheepishly.

**"Hey, Patrick"** Pan answered, brushing her long black hair **"How are you, honey?"**

**"Good, mommy. Can I make a game with you?"**

**"Yeah, honey. What is it?"** She said as she felt her eyes being covered and saw anything but darkness **"Patrick, don't let me fall!"** She threatened, just to make her son feel protective, because with her saiyajin heritage, she could block the obstacles easily.

**"Don't worry, mommy"** He laughed silently ** 'Mommy will fall dead on her tracks when she saw what father had spent the whole month planning up'** He thought.

Patrick and Pan walked softly till the door and Malik received her:

**"Hey, mum"** He kissed her in the cheek **"How are you this morning?"**

**"A little anxious. What are you three planning?"**

**"Oh, nothing that important"** He supressed his giggle **"You're gonna love this, mummy, I swear"**

**"I hope so"** They walked a little in silence, and Kayli got closer:

**"Mummy, I'm giving you to Kaali, kay?"**

**"Kay. Bye, Mal"**

**"Hey, ma – ma!"** Kayli said happily.

**"Hello, my dear. How are you?"**

**"Nice, ma – ma"** They walked a little, chatting all the time **"Ma – ma, pa – pa is gonna hold your hand. Then you'll get your surprise"**

**"Okay, angel"**

**"Hey, heart"** Trunks kissed lightly on the lips, and Pan felt herself longing for more.

**"What did they plan this time, Trunks?"**

**"They planned nothing. I planned everything"** He corrected her.

***I want a full kiss*** She said through the bond. He laughed quietly.

***Later, sexy angel. I promise***

He took off the black piece of cloth of Pan's eyes, and she found herself in front of a little stage, where her triplets were, all in a fighting stance. Trunks caressed her back and said:

**"Relax and watch"** He highed his voice **"Okay, kids, you can start"**

**"Okay!"** They said in unison.

Pan felt her three babies powering up and, to her happiness, Malik reached easily super saiyajin level one. They heard a satisfied sound coming from Vegeta. But, to her surprise, Patrick and Kayli reached quickly the level two. Pan felt she was all teary and fragile and she leaned to kiss her husband:

**"Thank you"** They kissed for a long time.

**"Don't thank me"** Trunks said after they splitted apart **"Thank the kids. They had been training really hard, just to make you happy. They knew how glad you would feel if they reached supersaiyajin different levels"**

Before they joined everyone, Pan whispered:

**"No one, on this earth, can live a love like ours"**

**After this ending, their destinies:**

==Three years after this mother day, Pan got pregnant again, for her family's shock. To Trunks delight, she gave birth, again, to triplets: two girls and a boy. They decided to call the girls – who were identical to Trunks – Pietra Videl and Bulma Giovanna. The boy was called Vegeta III, and was the strongest of the three babies. Now Kayli, Malik and Patrick are twenty one, and and Pietra, Giovanna and Vegeta III, seven==

==Olivia Anne, now twenty four, got pregnant of Will, when she was seventeen. Vegeta, of course with the help of Goten and Gohan, beated the poor boy into a bloody pulp. She told Will everything about her saiyajin heritage and, surprising her, he accepted everything and insisted in marrying her. Nine months after the desloyal fight, Liv gave birth to a boy, which she named William Kakarotto==

==Julie Victoria, also twenty four, found someone who understood, also. She got married with him, and gave birth to a girl, named Chiara – nicknamed Chichi. His husband? Well, it was Touya Kinomoto==

==Jordan Nickolas, now eleven, is dating Rossanna Caroline Krillin Uub, also eleven, the daughter of Marron and Uub. They didn't get married, yet==

==Chichi gave birth to a girl – her last baby. She died of a heart attack, some months ago. Paying her homage, Goku named the girl Chichi. She is a little tomboy, just like Pan was==

==Videl gave birth to a boy – her and Gohan's last baby. They named Pan's unexpected brother Gohan Junior==

==They lived happily for a long time, always fighting against their enemies, and against their inside crisis, but they always made it==

{*{

Yay! I finished it! I'm soooooooooooo happy!

Thanks to aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS!


End file.
